


Alternatives

by AyaTheMidorian



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: College AU, M/M, because everyone loves that good ol roommate scene, they're young and gay and stayin that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaTheMidorian/pseuds/AyaTheMidorian
Summary: Humans tend to see the world in black and white. They never want to admit that there are gray areas everywhere. The loneliness is what turns them off from it, most likely. I myself was terrified of how I floated away from the streets of right and wrong. I was scared of all the thin gray paths. Meeting him helped me face my fear of all those dim little worlds.





	Alternatives

Cue the hoots, the screams, and the crashes from every room in the hall.

Summer on campus was a fleeting experience for most people, because they were only just beginning their time at the school. But when you don't have friends or family to talk to or see you off, the bustling days before classes start to drag on like watching ice melt in a lukewarm room. At least, that was the case with me. I wasted away in my dorm room, listening to the A/C blaring alongside the radios of the students who had yet to settle into the despair of freshman year. A sophomore myself, I suffered alone, lacking a roommate ever since I came to St. Lunar University last year. The naked gray air mattress across from my own bed prodded my heart with a strange type of loneliness.

The door swung open.

I couldn't say anything when he came in. He walked smoothly, almost gliding along with his suitcase over the wooden floor. He seemed to bring a breeze with him, somehow both warm and cool, like the wind flitting through a sandy ocean cove. I couldn't place his age, but his small, round stature and the simple t-shirt and jeans he was wearing made him look much younger than he probably was. He put the handle down on his suitcase and let it rest on the floor. Then he sat down on the bed, making it creak slightly. He looked up and smiled at me. His honey-gold eyes smiled with him, and his messy hair bounced when he tilted his head.

We both sat there, silent. A moment passed, and suddenly the boy looked sheepish. He shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and took a notebook and pen from it. He wrote something down and then held it up for me to see.

_I'm Sanderson. Nice to meet you. What's your name?_

My confusion must have been showing on my face, because Sanderson looked more flustered and wrote something under that.

Damaged vocal cords. Never could speak. Sorry.

"You don't need to be sorry for that," I said without thinking. "That's not your fault." The blond boy smiled gratefully. He wrote something down yet again on his notepad.

_You can call me Sandy if you want._

"Sandy…" I tested the nickname out. It fit him, to be honest. He was bright and cheerful, and the longer I looked at him the more I was reminded of the burning sun in the sky. I sighed, nodding to myself. 

"My name's Kosmotis. You can call me Pitch." 


End file.
